Pluto On The Outside
by Lady Grizabella
Summary: Pluto has had it with everyone and takes off. As the others race to bring her back, it’s Team Inner vs Team Outer! All Sailors included, as well as various Manga StarS villains later on.
1. It Is Discovered That Peeved Plutonians ...

Hello all! Welcome to my newest, and wackiest, Sailor Moon fanfiction! Wackier than "The Odd Adventures Of Haruka, Michiru, And Setsuna"? Quite possibly. Be prepared for high adventure in space, random StarS villains, some slight silly OOC, and most of all, one majorly peeved off Plutonian. Do please note that Rei and Makoto fans might not like their characters very much in this fic. I needed them to be a bit disagreeable, and perhaps a bit unlikable, since they seemed like the two Inners who possessed the greatest tempers and we need some friction, but I really do like them in the actual series. You've been warned, so no complaining about them in reviews! *wags finger* 

Do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, naturally, but if anything in this story sounds like a situation from another fic, it is completely coincidental and unintentional. 

*****

Part One 

It Is Discovered That Peeved Plutonians Should Not Ride Motorbikes

~*~

"Brrrr…it's freezing in here!" Grabbing for a blanket, Michiru pulled her feet up under her and blew in her steaming cup of tea. "I think autumn has finally come, Haruka."

Michiru's girlfriend Haruka was sitting on the floor in front of the heat ducts, poring over the paper. "I know it has. I'm a solid block of ice. And I feel it more than you do, since I'm not a water-baby."

"Setsuna feels it too. Odd for a Plutonian. You'd think she'd be used to it, having such an icy planet and all. But there's nothing she loves more than vegging out in front of her 'Magic Box' space heater." 

Haruka lifted an eyebrow in a very naughty way. "Why don't you come over here and I'll warm you up better than that blanket? I've got a 'Magic Box' too, you know."

'_Did she seriously just say that?_' a figure in the hallway wondered.

The aqua-haired beauty giggled. "Well, all right." She couldn't say no to a cuddle with the blonde wind soldier. She went to Haruka and they snuggled up together, crooning to each other in a very love-struck manner. But what did it matter? They were pretty, and in love.

'_And self absorbed_," thought Setsuna, who was leaning against the wall in the hallway, watching. '_And boring_.' She looked to the ceiling and blew her dark green bangs out of her eyes. '_I don't know how much more of this I can put up with. Hotaru went back to live with her father – quite understandably - and I ended up here with these two_.' 

It wasn't that Setsuna didn't love the other two girls. In fact, she loved them more than anything else. They were her family. But that didn't mean that they never got a bit…sickening.

"Anyone who has a perfect relationship just has to go," muttered Setsuna. "I don't think I could stand to be with anyone who was sweet and lovey-dovey _all_ the time. I want to hear a difference of opinion, a light argument, a full-fledged fight, Hurricane Haruka, Atomic Bomb Michiru…anything besides _that_!" 

"Setsuna, are you out there?" Michiru finally called.

Setsuna froze. "Um…no?" she called back. '_Yes, that is decidedly the most intelligent thing you've ever said, Suna_.'

Michiru looked at Haruka and said softly, "She's being odd again. Talking to herself. Have you seen her recent maniacal smiles? I'm worried." 

Haruka shrugged. "She's just bored, and she has an active imagination. Do you remember in the Silver Millennium when she thought a talking pumpkin lived in her closet? Let's snuggle!"

Setsuna crossed her arms. '_Why can't they just leave Mr. Pumpy out of this? He was my best friend, damn-it_.' She decided to work on the computer in her room for a while, better to ignore the lovebirds.

~*~

Setsuna was deeply immersed in the land of the computer when the phone rang. It barely affected her concentration. The other two knew that she hated the phone, and she figured they would answer it. But after the sixth ring, she realized no help was going to come to her, as no one seemed to picking up, and the answering machine was turned off. She would have to answer the vile thing. She picked up her bedside phone and timidly asked, "Hello?"

"Hi Puuuuuuuu!!" yelled a sweet-as-candy voice. 

'_Oh my God! It's Chibi-Usa!_' She was just not in the mood. But she stomached it since Chibi-Usa was a generally sweet kid. "Hi kiddo. What do you need?" Ooo, she despised the telephone!

"Do you want to come and play with me? I want to- hey, USAGI!" There was the sound of a scuffle on the other end of the line before an equally cheery voice broke in.

"Hi, Setsuna! This is Usagi!"

"Hello, Usagi." Setsuna sat heavily on the bed and rolled over onto her back. This was going to be painful, whatever it was.

"Are Haruka and Michiru there? We have a problem over here at Rei's shrine and we really need help. It's an emergency!"

She sighed internally. "They're here. Do you want to talk to them?"

"No, that's all right. Just come over here as fast as you can, okay? Bye!" The phone went dead.

"Well, since we haven't been given much of a choice…" Setsuna rolled off the bed onto the floor and lay there for several moments before finally bringing herself to stand. "Time to adopt the 'all-knowing-mature-Sailor-Pluto' image, rather than 'my-life-is-sad-Setsie' whom I really live as. I'd better go pull bad-ass Uranus off of water-goddess Neptune so we can get this over with." 

~*~

Setsuna stood outside Haruka and Michiru's bedroom door and tried to decide whether or not to knock. She was irritated at them in general, and she wanted to bang the door down and make them go attend to whatever it was the Inners wanted. But the fact that she felt bad about bothering them made her lower her hand. "To heck with it. I'll go alone."

Once outside and in the garage examining the many vehicles belonging to Haruka, another problem made itself clear. Usagi hadn't taken into account the fact that Setsuna didn't drive. She hated it. If her hatred for the telephone was bad, her dislike for fast-moving vehicles was a hundred times worse. She looked around helplessly. "I never had to deal with any of this stuff at the Time Gates!" Not that she loved it there, either.

She finally decided that the safest vehicle that Haruka owned was an ancient little motorbike that she probably whipped around on when she was about twelve. Well, if it was safe enough for twelve-year-old Haruka, it would have to work for ancient Setsuna. She climbed on the little bike, started it up, and went flying out of the garage and down the street with a hearty scream.

Haruka lifted her head. "What was that?"

Michiru stopped fiddling with her curls. "Probably just Setsuna getting bonked on the head with an apple from the tree outside again. Kiss me."

~*~

When Setsuna stepped into Rei's bedroom at the shrine, Usagi and Makoto didn't know what to say. Setsuna's normally neat dark green hair was a filthy mess, as were her clothes and face. She had a tear in her jeans and a nice-sized scratch on her arm. Usagi gawked at her. "Setsuna, what-?"

"Don't…say…one…word!" Setsuna muttered through her teeth. "Now…what seems to be the problem?"

"We'll show you," said Usagi, and grabbed Setsuna's hand. She was pulled outside by the pigtailed blonde and around the shrine to where something was hanging off the side of the roof, tangled up in a white sheet, which appeared to be snagged precariously on a stray nail. Rei was energetically poking at it with a long stick and Chibi-Usa was hopping around, basically taking up space, underneath.

"What is that thing?" asked Setsuna. 

"It's Minako," explained Usagi.

"Well, what was she doing on the roof?!" Setsuna was way past floored.

"With Minako, who knows?" Makoto shrugged. "She was up there fussing with that sheet and she got all tangled up in it. She then slipped and was hung up there inside it. Good thing it snagged on that nail, or else she would have fallen to the ground and killed herself." Makoto didn't look too upset by her friend's near-death encounter.

"Where's Ami?" Setsuna squinted up at sheet-enclosed Minako. She had been called out for _this_? 

"She's at cram school."

Well, that explained why Minako was still stuck up there. The genius was not present. But Setsuna had expected Rei and Makoto to be a little more resourceful. She figured they had been spending too much time with Usagi and Minako. "Why hasn't anyone tried a ladder?"

"We don't have one," said Rei, and gave Minako's bundle another jab with the stick.

"Oww!" came the reply.

"Someone could transform and hop up there. You know you can jump higher as the Sailors. At least Uranus can."

"That's why we wanted Haruka to come," noted Rei, flipping her raven hair over her shoulder.

'_Note to self_,' thought Setsuna. '_Kill Rei_.' Then aloud, "Well, I'm sorry, but you've got me. I'll hop up and grab her."

"We don't have our transformation pens anyway," whispered Usagi.

'_How have these girls saved the world so many times_?' Setsuna quickly transformed into Sailor Pluto, sprung to the top of the building, and landed a bit funny. "Oww!" She reached down and rubbed her now very sore ankle. '_Just my luck. I always manage to injure myself in some way_.'

"Are you all right, Pluto?" called Makoto.

"I'm fine!" she hollered back.

"…Should have Uranus here…" muttered Rei. 

Pluto had nearly reached her boiling point. '_They're so ungrateful_!' Managing to stand, she reached over the side of the roof and slowly hauled the bundle of sheets up to rest next to her. 

She pulled the sheets off of Minako and soon had the blonde's arms clasped around her legs. "Bless you!" she cried. Pluto broke into a grin and patted Minako's head fondly. She had done a good deed.

"Let's get off this roof, shall we?" Pluto wrapped an arm around Minako's waist and leapt off the shrine. She winced as she landed on her twisted ankle, but she had gotten Minako to safety.

Minako refused to let go of Pluto. "You're my hero, Setsuna! I want to spend all my time with you. I love you, in fact!" She was very starry-eyed.

"Err…" Pluto blushed. "I have to get going." She extracted herself from Minako's arms and de-transformed. "I'll see you guys later."

"Setsuna's blushing!" Rei said slyly.

"I am not!" Setsuna said furiously, blushing all the more. _'Oh, God, I've stooped to their level_.'

"Call me!" Minako waved.

Setsuna hopped on the little motorbike and started it up. She went flying down the path, eager to get away from the humiliation of it all – and promptly crashed and burned. She went flying off the bike with a scream, landed on her side with a crack, and rolled through the grass. She came to rest up against a cherry tree and didn't move.

Usagi screamed. "Oh my gosh! Setsuna's dead! Quick, call Haruka and Michiru!"

~*~

The Inners, not knowing what to do, let Setsuna lay there under the tree. Meanwhile, angry and in pain, Setsuna stared up at the cherry blossoms and let them collect on her face. "This is _it_," she muttered. "I'm out of here! Now I have not one, but two injured ankles, and my hip doesn't feel too good either. I can't walk, can't move, and they're just letting me lie here under this tree. I am _done_ with these people!" 

The Inners watched Setsuna as she lay under the tree, too afraid to go near her. "She's talking to herself now," said Rei. "She's a really odd one."

"She's dead! She's dead! My love is dead!" sobbed Minako. Chibi-Usa added her cries to Minako's, ignoring the fact that Setsuna seemed to be very much alive, and in fact, quite conscious.

About this time, Haruka and Michiru pulled up in the car. "Good Lord! She _is_ dead!" remarked Haruka.

"I am _not_ dead!" yelled Setsuna.

Michiru ran to Setsuna and pulled her upper body over into her lap. '_Oh, the humiliation_!' thought Setsuna.

"Poor darling!" crooned Michiru. "Why did you try to operate the little motorbike? You can't drive, you know that!"

Setsuna started to spout out a bunch of incoherent words. She was feeling way beyond nuts.

Haruka pushed her way through the crowd of girls. "Okay, back up! Let's just get her home." Haruka leaned over and lifted Setsuna into her arms. "Nothing more to see here, girls. We're just going to take the human corpse back home and put her to bed."

"I resent this!" cried Setsuna. 

Michiru patted her arm. "There, there. Everything will be just fine." 

"I am not an infant!" hollered Setsuna. Everyone positively ignored her, as they watched Haruka carry her to the car, looks of adoration on their faces. Haruka had that kind of effect on girls. But Setsuna wasn't feeling anything except humiliation and very bad pains all over her body. As she lay in the back of the car, all she could think was_, 'I am _out_ of here!_' 

*****

~Lady Grizabella

setsuna_haruka_michiru@yahoo.com

http://www.angelfire.com/mi3/ladygrizdrawings/sailor_moon.html


	2. It Is Discovered That Plutonians Do Not ...

Part Two 

It Is Discovered That Plutonians Do Not Have Good Anger Management

~*~

Michiru sunk back into the sofa cushions and let her feet rest on the coffee table. "I'm really worried, Haruka. Setsuna was in bad shape when we got home. I'm glad we decided to take her to the doctor. I can't believe she managed to badly sprain both ankles in one afternoon!"

"She's pretty kooky," decided Haruka. 

Michiru crossed her arms. "You should go in and see her. She's probably lonely lying in her room all alone. And bring her out to the couch so she's not so solitary. I worry that she gets enough attention."

Haruka shook her head. "No way. You saw how mad she was when the doctor told her to say off her feet. She gave me a really pissed look. I'm not going anywhere near that room!"

Michiru rested a hand under her chin in thought. "But what if she's sad? She seems sad."

"Aw, she's not sad. She's just Setsuna. Why don't _you_ go check on her? She likes you. I'm the mean one who always ends up getting her killed somehow. Like when I tried to fly the helicopter into Mugen Gakuen. That was smart. I figured she would never speak to me again after that dumb move. But then I did it again. Taking her Star Seed in the battle with Galaxia didn't help her like me any more, that's for sure."

"_I_ did that," argued Michiru. 

"But it was my dumb idea."

"But she understood why you did it. She understood completely. Besides, she wasn't supposed to die. We were just supposed to take the Star Seed out of her body and then put it back in again once we had defeated Galaxia. We couldn't have known she and Hotaru would disappear. Believe me, I still have nightmares about it." 

Haruka made an impatient noise. "Well, she still doesn't like me. You go help her out to the living room." 

Michiru gave her girlfriend an irritated look and stood. She headed through the house to Setsuna's dimly lit purple and black shrine to dismal. '_How can anyone live in a room with no aqua_?' Michiru wondered. "Honey?" she knocked on the door. "Are you sleeping?" There was no answer. She cracked the door and discovered that Setsuna was not in her bed. "Oh, for the love of Poseidon! Where did she go?" Michiru blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration. Once checking to see if Setsuna was in the bathroom, she called out, "The doctor told you to stay in bed! Wherever you hobbled to, get back here!"

"That you, Mom?" called Haruka, making fun of Michiru ordering around someone who had been alive (for the most part) for some millennium before she had.

"Quiet, Haruka! She'll hurt herself if someone doesn't look after her." 

Haruka came down the hall. "Maybe she went outside. I'll go look."

Setsuna was not outside. She wasn't in the house or anywhere on the premises. "And she couldn't have gotten far with her crutches," reasoned Michiru, once the two had met back in Setsuna's room. 

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Haruka. "She doesn't like me, so she finally split."

"That isn't true!" 

"I don't know…"

"What's that noise?" Michiru suddenly asked. "It sounds like an approaching Time Portal. Is she traveling through time?"

"Even if she doesn't like me, why wouldn't she just stay here and take a break? She's had a big day. It's not as if I was going to come in here and kill her." Haruka held out her arms in exasperation at the moment a Time Portal opened in the ceiling. A small body fell out of it and landed splat in Haruka's arms. "Awwwk!" Haruka held up the little person at arm's length. "Hotaru?!"

"Hi! Boy, that was a rough trip." Hotaru slipped out of Haruka's arms and landed on her bum on the floor. She stood, brushed herself off, and pulled something out of her pocket. "I have something I'm supposed to read to you."

"Have you seen Setsuna?" demanded Haruka.

"No, Ruka, Hotaru just fell out of the ceiling under her own steam. Honestly!" Michiru nodded at the smaller girl. "Go ahead, Taru."

"Okay…" She unfurled a very official-looking parchment and cleared her throat. " 'Let it be known that I, Setsuna Meioh, have taken it upon myself to branch out on my own. You needn't know where I am, and there's no reason for you to come and find me. Good day to you all. Love, Setsuna.'" Hotaru looked at the older girls.

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "Is that all?"

"Um…it also says, 'Don't bother calling me on my communicator, as I tossed it into space.' Wow, that's harsh. I guess she's really done with the Sailors." 

Haruka buried her face in her hands. "See, I told you she doesn't like me!"

"Stop saying that!" Michiru then regarded Hotaru. "And she has you working for her now?"

Hotaru shrugged. "She gave me cookies." She pulled out a little silver time key. "I should go now." She raised the key in the air. "And besides…I like Setsuna." The time portal opened once more and the child hopped up into it, a lá Fisheye. 

"Well, this is a crazy thing she's done," remarked Michiru. "But we like Setsuna too, you know. We're her family. We need to find her and make sure she gets into some really good anger management therapy."

"I agree. I'll go warm up the car!"

"And I'll order a pizza! This could take awhile!"

*****

~Lady Grizabella

setsuna_haruka_michiru@yahoo.com

http://www.angelfire.com/mi3/ladygrizdrawings/sailor_moon.html


	3. It Is Discovered That Plutonians Are Not...

Part Three

It Is Discovered That Plutonians Are Not Known For Stealth

~*~

Not long after, the Sailor Soldiers were all sitting around at Usagi's, eating Michiru's pizza and discussing the latest developments. Rei and Makoto seemed a bit angry by it, and they and Haruka were giving each other death glares across the table. For as much as they seemed to be fascinated with Haruka, they were also quick to distrust her, and any of the Outers for that matter. "She shouldn't have abandoned the Soldiers!" complained Rei. "She's performing traitorous acts!"

"She is _not_!" argued Haruka. "She's just miserable! And what do you expect, the way you all treat her?"

"Haruka's right to that effect. Did any of you say or do anything that would make her upset?" Michiru gave them all a look that suggested they had.

Makoto pounded a fist into her palm. "Why do you think we did something? Maybe it was you two! You're really not as perfect as you think you are."

"But we haven't done anything," Michiru said honestly.

"And if we're not allowed to assume it was you, then you can't assume it was us." Haruka shot fire from her eyes at the Inners.

"Quiet down!" ordered Ami. "I located her on my computer." She consulted her computer screen, and Usagi peered over her shoulder. 

"Where is she?" Michiru asked.

"It may not be the most stealthy hiding spot, but it _is_ hard to get to. She and Hotaru have taken up residency in Charon Castle of Pluto." 

"We probably should have thought of that on our own. Then we wouldn't have even involved _them_." Haruka pointed at Rei and Makoto, both of whom looked indignant.

"You're not always such a joy to work with yourself!" countered Rei. Yes, tempers were indeed flying high.

Haruka whispered to Michiru, "You see? No one really likes me."

"They like you," Michiru whispered back. "They've just never fully forgiven us for the whole Galaxia thing. But they really need to get over that."

Ami tried to speak over the general hubbub. "Listen. We might be dealing with more than we think. I have reason to believe that Pluto may be planning some sort of revolt."

There was a collective gasp. "Why would you think that, Ami?" asked a shocked Usagi.

"The computer shows more people in the castle than just Setsuna and Hotaru, and they may not be very nice. They seem to be Sailors from the underworld. We could have another battle coming up, and it looks like Pluto may be instigating it." Ami looked grim.

"That's preposterous!" cried Michiru. "Setsuna would never…!"

"-But it looks like she is. If she's planning some kind of revolt we have to stop her." Makoto shrugged helplessly. "We can't make allowances for deserters, can we?"

Usagi hesitated and then slowly shook her head. "We have to protect the solar system. If Setsuna has really decided to go against us and has abandoned the Sailors, we have to stop whatever she's planning. But I don't want her hurt!" she said firmly. "I don't want any more pain."

However, the other Sailors looked like they were out for blood. General chaos broke out as plans were made to storm Charon Castle. Michiru tried to tell them all to quit it, in defense of Setsuna, but she would scream herself hoarse before the betrayed Inners would listen. Rei and Haruka promptly got into a heated argument, and Michiru had to drag her girlfriend out the door. "Just try to get to her first, Inners!" Haruka yelled. "We know a lot more about space than you do!"

"This is war, Haruka!" yelled Rei. "You have no more loyalty than Pluto!"

"Want to say that again, Pyro?"

"You're all being childish!" cried Ami. 

Usagi and Minako just stood there with their mouths open, watching the heated display. Oddly enough, a state of civil war had been declared between Haruka and Rei, with Makoto and Michiru somewhere in-between, and Setsuna had been named Public Enemy Number One, all within a half an hour.

"How did this happen?" asked Usagi. "Are we really this unstable? We have to make sure that Pluto isn't going to do something that gets herself hurt, but do we have to fight about it?"

"And what is with Rei and Mako? They don't normally act like this. Is it just because they no longer trust Haruka and Michiru?" added Minako.

"It doesn't matter," said Ami. "The important thing is that we three stick together and do what's best for Setsuna and the solar system. We have to be the sensible ones." It suddenly occurred to her how odd this was to say about the resident blondes. They must have been re-forming brain cells as they got older. "We'll stay in our orbits, and the rest of our planets will gradually fall back into alignment." This last statement was completely lost upon the two girls, so Ami sighed and held out the pizza box in defeat.

"Yay, pizza!" yelled Minako.

"Yum!" agreed Usagi. 

*****

~Lady Grizabella

setsuna_haruka_michiru@yahoo.com

http://www.angelfire.com/mi3/ladygrizdrawings/sailor_moon.html


	4. It Is Discovered That Plutonians Are Fon...

****

Part Four

It Is Discovered That Plutonians Are Fond Of Employing Thugs

*******************************************************************

Two Sailor meetings promptly took place, both groups getting ready for a trip into space and possibly a can of Whoop Ass, courtesy of Pluto. Team Inner had The Brat, The Brawn, The Brain, and The Blondes, plus three furry cats, seventy pounds of pink-haired sugar, and Mamoru. Team Outer had Haruka and Michiru, which spoke for itself. Both teams knew they would succeed first, but they needed supplies. They promptly gathered up everything they would need and did a final check.

"Aqua Mirror?"

"Check!"

"Three Lights album?"

"Check!"

"Space Sword?"

"Check!"

"Sailor V keychain?"

"Check!" 

"Silence Glaive?"

"It's in the car."

"Rei's Mangas?"

"Check!"

"Garnet Orb?"

"In the hands of the enemy."

"Haruka!!"

"Sorry! Only joking!"

It was unclear as to which group was more prepared.

~*~

Uranus and Neptune were soon flying through space at breakneck speed, looking beautiful and graceful and all those Outer Soldier perks. "Wheeee!" yelled Neptune, clutching onto Uranus's hand.

"You're having way too much fun!" remarked Uranus.

"I wonder how the other girls are doing?" Neptune squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth again. "Wheee!!"

Meanwhile…

"AHHHHH!!" The Inners, holding hands in a Sailor Teleport, were happily dodging meteorites and small moons.

"I think Pluto may be trying to kill us!" hollered Mars.

"I think that's the point!" grumbled Jupiter.

"Or maybe she just wants to be left alone."

"SHUT IT, MAMORU!" 

Tuxedo Mask winced. If anyone wanted to be left alone, it was he.

"Hey, what's that over there?" called Venus.

"It resembles a heat seeking missile!" remarked Mercury. "How curious."

A blue and aqua blur was approaching from behind them at a massive speed.

Chibi Moon pointed. "Hey, isn't that…?"

"Steer, STEER!" hollered Mars.

The Inners let go of each other's hands and screamed loudly as the comet-like object crashed into the group of them. Everyone went flying through space and ended up smashed against an asteroid. They lay there groaning for several minutes before Uranus finally mumbled, "Can someone get this cat off my head?"

Venus crawled over to her and tugged half-dead Artemis off her head. "Sorry about that."

Sailor Moon started to cry. "I hurt my bum!"

"One of my odangoes came undone!" whined Chibi Moon. "I want Puu!"

"What does Pluto know about odangoes?" demanded Mars, who was trying to push sobbing Sailor Moon off of her.

"Puu has an odango." Chibi Moon sniffled.

"You're right, she does," realized Uranus. "Setsuna is an odango-atama."

"Can we please get going again?" begged Mercury.

"No way! I'm not going with _them_!" Mars pointed viciously at Uranus and Neptune.

"I'm not either," agreed Jupiter. "They're probably on their way to warn Pluto."

Uranus growled and stepped forward, but Neptune pushed her back. "That's it! I've had it with all of you! Consider me in the war as well! We certainly don't need the likes of you mucking up all our attempts. But then, you've done that since day one!" Neptune clutched her mirror threateningly. 

"Wow, that was really sexy!" said Uranus.

Mercury stepped up. "Well, consider me in the war too! Neptune – has anyone ever told you that you have a very bitchy attitude?" It had happened. Mercury had finally snapped. 

Neptune raised her arms. "Deep Submerge!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury hollered. 

"Ooo, water fight!" crowed Venus. 

Gallons of water, fresh and salt, spilled over the two soldiers – and another person who had just appeared in their midst. Neptune and Mercury were restrained and pulled away as the soaking wet Sailor stood up shakily, coughing. "What'd I do?" Saturn cried.

Uranus rubbed Neptune's back before going and lifting Saturn into her arms. "You didn't do anything. Neptune and Mercury were just letting off steam." Sure enough, both Neptune and Mercury had steam radiating off them as they knelt by a fire, courtesy of Mars, to dry off.

"I see." Saturn wiggled and Uranus put her down. "First of all, you're all acting like infants. Second, what are you doing out here? Pluto isn't going to be pleased."

"Like we care what Pluto thinks!" Mars snapped.

Saturn gave her an extremely dark look, and Venus gingerly tapped Mars on the shoulder. "Mars…that is the last person here you want to anger."

Saturn seemed a bit pleased. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Pluto has a feeling you're on your way, and she wants you to leave, or else you'll be sorry."

Neptune knelt in front of Saturn and put her hands on her shoulders. "Please…tell us what Pluto is planning. It's important."

Saturn cocked her head to the side. "Planning? What do you mean?"

"We heard she was planning on blowing up the universe," exaggerated Venus. "Is it true?" 

Saturn opened her mouth to speak, but a mass of butterflies burst out of a time portal and swarmed the girls, knocking them into each other. Saturn, overwhelmed, climbed up into the time portal to escape. "Saturn!" Uranus reached for one of Saturn's little booted feet, but Saturn kicked herself free. 

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go!" The portal closed.

"Butterflies?" cried Neptune.

"Apparently a message from Pluto!" cried Mercury, swatting the air frantically.

"Oh, that girl is dead!" hollered Mars, batting away rabid butterflies. "I hope she likes fire!"

Uranus tried to get one out of her hair. "Touch her, and die!"

"Shut it, Ur-ANUS!" 

"That joke is old!" mumbled Neptune from her hiding place under Uranus. 

"One bit me!" sobbed Sailor Moon.

Tuxedo Mask held his head. "Why me?"

~*~

The figure stood in the darkened control room, eyes trained intently on the screen in front of her. "_It won't be long now until all of the world is mine. No more small time for me. Once I defeat them and see them in their graves, I will be free to carry out my plan for complete world domination! WHAHAHAHAHA!!_"

Sailor V was promptly hit by a blast from a ray gun on the screen. Pluto stopped laughing and pouted out her lower lip. "Damn! I always lose this game!"

"Pluto-sama?" 

Pluto turned from the game to look at the speaker. "Heavy Metal Papillon! Do you have the location of the Sailor Soldiers?"

She bowed slightly. "Yes, Pluto-sama. They are in space. But I sent some of my butterflies to frighten them. That will make them think twice about seeking you out."

Pluto raised an eyebrow. "Butterflies? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." 

Pluto smiled happily. "Well, good! I want some peace and quiet. Thanks for doing that."

"My pleasure." The sailor's smile was just a bit evil. 

Pluto sighed and turned back to her game. "Saturn!"

Saturn poked her face around the door. "Pluto?"

"Do you want to play video games with me?"

"Sure!" The smaller girl ran into the room, paused for a moment with an uneasy glance at Heavymetal Papillon, and then sat down next to her idol.

*******************************************************************
__

Well, the Manga Stars villians are starting to make their appearance. I'm sorry this hasn't been updated in so long. I'm always afraid to post stories because I'm good at beginning them, and usually ending them, but the middle part gets me. I was stuck for ages on this. I'm not even sure where this is going exactly, but I'm glad I managed to finish this chapter. I had most of it written for months, but didn't have an ending to it. But thanks very much for sticking with it!

Also, I wanted to let everyone know that I have a new notifylist specifically for fanfiction updates. Please see my webpage (the link is in my profile) to join. :) 

~Lady Grizabella

setsuna_haruka_michiru@yahoo.com


End file.
